While You Were Gone
by LivexxxLaughxxxLove
Summary: It's four years after the final episode. Wally's leaving for boarding school again. How will Kuki cope?


**Hi! This is my first story! Yay! Just to be clear, This happens 4 years after the show ended. I decided that Nigel came back to Earth. I also decided Kuki and Wally didn't take the citi-zombie kiss seriously. You might need to watch a few episodes to understand some stuff: Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., and Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE KIDS NEXT DOOR (but it would still be running if I did)**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it. He's leaving me… I mean _us_…again!,"Kuki thought. "But why? Why do your parents continuously send you back? You're four-frickin-teen years old, Wally! You've snuck out a million times!," she said out loud.

"I don't know why they always want to ship me off to cruddy boarding schools, but please don't worry, Kooks. I'll be back in no time. Trust me," Wally replied. Kuki really wanted to hug him, but she wasn't going to do it in front of everybody.

Nigel sighed, "Numbuh 4, make this _'mission'_ as brief as possible. Come back safely, and please don't let another battle of the sexes start!" Abby and Hoagie kept their goodbyes brief. They knew he would be back before the weekend. The whole boarding school thing happened all too often.

Wally left, and the remaining operatives went back to their tasks for the day. They had a very important mission that included the DCFDTL, 36 angry bullfrogs, and an old fashioned ice cream maker. It wasn't the same without Wallabee. The team just barely managed to defeat Father.

Sector V flew home. They were more exhausted than they had ever been. Nigel and Hoagie were out like lights in front of the TV. Abby listened to her iPod until she quietly fell asleep in her room. Not knowing if Wally was safe or not, Kuki found that she could not sleep. She tossed and turned, but her worries kept returning. "I need to find a way to be close to him without actually having him here," she thought.

She looked around her room. An orange rainbow monkey met her gaze. It was her favorite, of immediately lunged for it. She laid on her bed, the monkey cuddled in her arms, but it wasn't enough.

"Alright 3. That didn't work. What else can you do?," Kuki asked herself. Light bulb! "I know!" She went to her bedside table and pulled out a large green photo album. 'Kuki and Wally' was written on it in orange letters. She slowly flipped through their precious memories.

This plan did not work either. In fact, it made her miss him even more. "There's only one thing left to do." She lightly tiptoed past her curtain (not door) and into his room, being extremely careful not to wake anyone. Riffling through his drawers, Kuki barely made a sound. She searched eagerly until she found the object of her desire.

Kuki snuck back into her room, and put on her pajamas. Snuggling back into bed, she was finally content. The warm and cozy hoodie still smelled like him.

Wally had been gone for three days. Each night, Kuki slept in one of his favorite orange hoodies (he had a closet full of them). It satisfied her need to have him near, but she still wanted him back. She was ecstatic to see him walk through the door Thursday morning. Wally found himself walking straight into a giant death hug.

"Wally! You're back!," Kuki screeched. I was _soooo_ worried! You've been gone for a really long time."

"Yeah. I know Kooks. The cruddy school was all the way on the other cruddy side of the _country_! My parents really didn't want me to come back from that one! It's good to see you again. Where's everyone else?"

"We weren't expecting you to come back so early in the morning. Rachel invited everyone out for pancakes, but I stayed here just in case you came back. I really missed you," she added shyly.

Wally blushed. "I missed you too, Kooks. Oh! That reminds me! I brought you something. Don't laugh. It's kind of stupid," Wally blushed deeper as he handed her the large box.

Kuki opened it. The gift inside was quite a surprise. "Wally… I love it!," she exclaimed, hugging the rainbow monkey. It was green with an orange hoodie. "Thank you! It's absolutely positutely perfect!"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His face was flushed to the color of a tomato. He wasn't sure about what to do next, but he didn't have to be. Kuki had already made up her mind. With one swift movement, she pecked him on the lips. Neither of them had really known where they stood since Operation: Z.E.R.O., but the kiss said it all.

* * *

**That was the end! I hope you enjoyed. I've got some related stories coming for this. I'm going to explain: why Nigel came back; why Wally was gone so long; what happened on the mission with the DCFDTL. R&R Please!**


End file.
